An articulated system, such as the variable-setting stator blades of a gas turbine engine compressor, comprises parts that move relative to one another. FIGS. 1 and 2 show schematically a variable-setting stator blade 1 mounted so as to rotate in the casing 3 of the machine. The blade comprises an aerofoil 12, a plate 13 and a shank forming a pivot 14. The pivot 14 is housed in a bore or radial orifice made in the casing 3 via various bearings. One of the bearings consists of a bush 4 in sliding contact with the shank forming the pivot 14, directly or via a shrink-fitted band 14′. The bush 4 fixedly attached to the casing in the bottom of a facing made in the wall of the latter is in contact with the plate 13 via an annular boss 4′. The opposite face of the plate 13 relative to the bush is swept by the gases of the stream. A washer 15 holds the blade in its housing. A lever 16, itself actuated by members not shown, controls the rotation of the blade about the axis XX of the shank to place the latter in the required position relative to the airflow sweeping the aerofoil. The relative movements result from the sliding of the contact surfaces, here the shank and the plate with the bushes. When the engine is operating, it is noted that the stresses to which the parts are subjected expose the contact surfaces to wear that may lead to losses of functionality of the system.
In the case of the assembly presented hereinabove, it is noted that wear occurs on the plate at the annular boss 4′. The worn zone begins by taking the form of a groove and then it extends over the whole plate. FIG. 3 shows a blade worn in this way. It can be seen that the plate 13 is hollowed out at 13′.
Currently, there is no satisfactory solution for repairing these blades.
The Applicant has set itself the objective of perfecting a repair solution that is simple to apply.
The solution of the invention should also be capable of being applied to new blades before they are placed in service in order to prevent the part from wearing. The solution should therefore also make it possible to reduce the wear of the plates and increase the gap between the periodic maintenance operations.